


A Forgetful Snake Equals a Desperate Snake

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Janus gets desperate on a long car trip. Patton has been planning this trip for a long time, and he doesn't want to cause any delays by making them stop.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58
Collections: Anonymous





	A Forgetful Snake Equals a Desperate Snake

Janus, to put it simply, was not having a good time.

Normally, he loved spending time with his boyfriends, even if he wasn't the best at showing it. But today was different. He had forgotten to use the bathroom before leaving the house. A simple error, but it made all the difference. He isn't one to speak up about something like that, and he didn't feel like inconveniencing them. Especially since today was important.

Patton had been planning this trip for some time. He wanted them all to visit this new amusement park a few states over. It isn't really the type of thing that interests Janus, but he wasn't going to just say no. He couldn't bear to disappoint Patton, and that meant he wasn't going to delay the trip with his trivial needs.

Janus was keeping his composure, even after sitting in the cramped car for hours. He was thankful to be sitting next to Virgil, who, even if he did notice something was wrong, wouldn't announce it to the entire car. He crossed and uncrossed his legs, looking out the window to distract himself. It didn't help much. From the drivers seat, Patton piped up.

"Is everyone staying hydrated? It's a hot day, I wouldn't want anyone burning up." Patton passes back a water bottle, which Janus begrudgingly takes a sip from before passing it to Virgil.

Patton wasn't wrong, it was a hot day. Virgil had even removed his hoodie, which was quite a rare occurrence. Janus shields his eyes as he sees Roman gulp down the rest of the water. He feels his bladder twinge, but retains composure. 

Logan scoffs as he's handed the empty water bottle by Roman. Patton smiles and hands him a full one. Janus winces as Logan slowly sips from the bottle.

Virgil looks at him, slightly concerned, but quickly goes back to looking at his phone. Janus is grateful for that. He squeezes his legs together tightly the car hits a bump, resisting the urge hold himself. He lets out a barely audible whimper, but still manages to get Patton's attention.

"Is everything alright, Janus?" 

"Yesss." Janus hisses, which of course, is a lie.

He almost feels guilty. He had tried his best to not lie to his boyfriends as much, but it wasn't easy. He shrugs it off. It wasn't a detrimental lie, and he has a lot more to worry about than that.

Thirty minutes pass, and Janus is barely keeping himself together. He's sure the human half of his face is red, and he's sure the others have noticed when Roman asks for more water and hands it to Janus.

Roman smiles. "I don't agree with Logan's water agenda either, but you look like you need some." Janus takes the water, feeling his bladder twinge after a single sip. Roman raises an eyebrow at him. "You should probably drink a bit more than that." He says more as an instruction than a suggestion. Janus wants to be mad at Roman, but he's just looking out for him. Janus clenches his legs together, taking a few more sips until Roman looked satisfied. He quickly passed the bottle back to the front, where Logan grabbed it.

Janus was really starting to lose control, shifting more and more in his seat. He could tell Virgil definitely knows something was up. He kept glancing at him everytime he shifted or crossed and uncrossed his legs. He couldn't keep himself still anymore and was reaching his limit.

Virgil glances at him one more time and sighs. "Hey guys?" 

"Yeah Virge?" Patton responds.

Virgil glances at Janus, who was looking back at him pitifully.

"Can we stop somewhere to get snacks?"

Patton smiles. "Oh, I was just thinking that! Great idea, there should be somewhere close."

Janus looks at Virgil and whispers. "Thank you." Virgil smiles. "No problem."

But Janus wasn't sure how long he could wait. He was already at the edge and wanted so badly to shove his hands between his legs. He winces as he leaks, thankful that his pants are black when he feels the liquid seep through the fabric.

Virgil takes notice to this. "Hey, uh, can we hurry up? I really want those snacks." Logan looks at him, noting how he keeps nervously looking at Janus.

Logan clears his throat. "Is Janus alright?" He asks. Virgil nods. "Definitely fine, he just-" Janus interrupts him. "Not fine..." Logan looks at Janus, who now has both hands stuffed between his legs. Logan's eyes widen. "Patton, we have an issue." Patton looks confused. "What's wrong? Janus, honey, are you hurt?" 

Oh great.

Now everyone was looking at him.

"He appears to need to empty his bladder." Logan says simply.

"I knew Logan's water agenda couldn't result in anything good!" Roman states. Logan shoots him a stern look. "Now isn't the time for that, Roman."

Patton looks sympathetic. "Oh Jan, you should've said something earlier."

"I know..." Janus groans as he squirms in his seat. "I-I can't..."

"Just hold on for a few minutes, hun. You can do it." Patton reassures him.

But he can't and he knows it. Janus gasps as a spurt escapes him, soon turning into a stream until he's hopelessly wetting himself. "No no no..." He pleads, hissing through his teeth as he gives up on trying to hold himself any longer. 

He isn't sure how long it takes before his bladder is empty, but it feels like an eternity. He leans back, covering his face with his gloved hands.

"Oh, Jan, honey..." Patton coos sympathetically. "It's okay, we'll get to our hotel and get you all cleaned up." 

Virgil rubs Janus's back, attempting to comfort him the best he can.

Once they're at the hotel, they get to their room as quickly as they can. Patton gives Janus a comforting kiss on the cheek as Roman rubs his back. "Go take a shower, hun. I'll get you some fresh clothes." Janus nods.

He showers quickly. He's never been one to take ridiculously long showers. When he steps out, he sees the clothes Patton picked.

Of course he picked the snake onesie.

He puts it on, because it's just too damn soft to say no to. He steps out of the bathroom, greeted by all his boyfriends wearing their onsies too. Even Logan was wearing his unicorn onesie. They were all on the ridiculously large bed, looking in his direction. Patton holds out his arms, motioning for Janus to join them. He smiles, crawling into bed with them all. They all take turns cuddling him and doing their best to cheer him up. Janus can't lie, they do an amazing job of making him feel better.

Janus smiles, curling up as they all form a cuddle pile.

He has the best boyfriends in the world.


End file.
